The Descent
The Descent jest dwunastym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis FATUM, PRZYGNĘBIENIE I ROZWÓJ OSOBISTY – Stefan ma swoje własne pomysły co do nowego planu Eleny dotyczącego przyszłości. Podczas gdy Damon stara się dowiedzieć prawdy od Jules i prosi Elenę, aby miała oko na Rose, sytuacja staje się nieoczekiwanie niebezpieczna. Caroline i Matt starają się być ze sobą szczerzy w kwestii tego, co do siebie czują, a reakcja Tylera na wspaniałomyślność Caroline jest dla niej niespodzianką. Damon walczy ze sobą, aby ukryć swoje prawdziwe uczucia kiedy kryzys życia i śmierci uderza w niego mocniej niż tego oczekiwał. Streszczenie Jules budzi się naga w lesie i ogląda pobojowisko, które urządziła jako wilkołak. Gdy na miejsce przyjeżdża policjant, Jules zabija go. Stefan pije rozcieńczoną werbenę, by się na nią uodpornić. Rana Rose po ugryzieniu wilkołaka wygląda coraz gorzej. Elena przychodzi do Damona i prosi go, aby przekonał brata, żeby nie szukał Isobel. Damon twierdzi, że w tym wypadku zgadza się ze Stefanem. Prosi Elenę, by zaopiekowała się Rose, ponieważ on musi wyjść. Caroline mówi Tylerowi, że nienajgorzej zniósł pierwszą przemianę, a z każdą następną powinno być lepiej. Chłopak dziękuje jej za pomoc i wsparcie. Caroline wspomina młodemu Lockwoodowi, że według legendy jedno ugryzienie wilkołaka może zabić wampira. Dziewczyna nie mówi Tylerowi skąd to wie, kłamie, że wyczytała taką informację. Matt całuje Caroline, ta jednak stwierdza, że nie powinien tego robić. Stefan pyta Alarica, czy wie jak skontaktować się z Isobel. On daje mu numer byłej żony, choć nie wie, czy nadal jest aktywny. Stefan uważa, że uda mu się dowiedzieć od niej coś na temat Klausa. Zostawia wiadomość Isobel, że musza się spotkać. Elena opiekuje się Rose i po raz pierwszy odwiedza pokój Damona. Rose mówi jej, że ma wielkie szczęście, bo ktoś ją bardzo kocha, czego sama nigdy nie zaznała. Stwierdza, że umowa, którą zawarła z Elijah to najprostsze wyjście z sytuacji a nie najlepsze. Rose zaczyna tracić świadomość, myli Elenę z Katherine i chce ją zabić. Gdy dochodzi do siebie, opowiada Elenie o miejscu skąd pochodzi. Do baru, gdzie jest Jules przychodzi Damon. Ma nadzieję, że dowie się od niej jak uleczyć Rose. Ona mówi mu, że jest tylko jedno skuteczne rozwiązanie – kołek w serce. Gdy Elena przynosi dla Rose czystą pościel wampirzycy nie ma w pokoju. Dziewczyna przeszukuje dom i znajduje ją w piwnicy przy lodówce z krwią. Rose znowu myli Elenę z Katherine i rzuca się na nią. Elena ucieka do pokoju Stefana i barykaduje się w nim. Matt i Caroline wyznają sobie miłość, jednak cała sytuacja nie jest dla niej łatwa, gdyż nie może powiedzieć chłopakowi kim naprawdę jest. Po dłuższym czasie Elena zbiera się na odwagę i wychodzi z pokoju Stefana z kołkiem w dłoni. W salonie spotyka Damona. Okazuje się, że Rose zniknęła. Rose dociera w okolice szkoły i zabija woźnego. Ciało mężczyzny odnajdują ludzie szeryfa. Gdy Rose zabija kolejne dwie osoby, pojawia się Damon. Udaje mu się ją uspokoić, ale ona prosi by zakończył jej cierpienie. Tyler czeka na Caroline przed jej domem. Nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego ona mu pomaga. Ostatecznie całuje dziewczynę, ale ona nie chce by ktokolwiek to robił. Damon pomaga zasnąć Rose.Wnika do jej umysłu i przytacza obrazy z młodości, gdy była szczęśliwa. W czasie kiedy ona śni o tym jak pięknie być człowiekiem, on ze łzami w oczach przebija kołkiem jej serce. Szeryf Forbes spotyka się z Damonem w lesie. On pokazuje jej martwą Rose, mówiąc, że to wampir, który jest winny śmierci woźnego. Proponuje, że sam zakopie ciało. Gdy Tyler spotyka się z Jules w Grillu ona oświadcza mu, że wie iż jest wilkołakiem a Caroline wampirem. Mówi mu, że Mason został zamordowany przez Caroline w co chłopak nie może uwierzyć. Jules proponuje, że zostanie przyjaciółką Tylera i pomże mu oswoić się z tym kim się stał. Chce by razem z jej znajomymi, którzy właśnie zmierzają do Mystic Falls pozbyli się wampirów z miasta. Elena chce pocieszyć Damona, jednak on zaprzecza, że śmierć Rose go wzruszyła. Gdy dziewczyna go przytula, w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. Elena wraca do domu, gdzie zastaje Stefana. Gdy pyta go, czy znalazł Isobel, z kuchni wychodzi John. Pijany Damon leży na drodze w lesie. Jadąca autem kobieta – Jessica zatrzymuje się by mu pomóc. On mówi jej, że ma kryzys egzystencjalny oraz brakuje mu tego ,że nie może być normalnym człowiekiem. Gdy Damon pozwala Jessice wrócić do samochodu, nagle dogania ją i kąsa. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Postacie cykliczne *Lauren Cohan jako Rose *Michaela McManus jako Jules *David Anders jako John Gilbert *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes *Anna Enger jako Dana Postacie gościnne *Ahna O'Reilly jako Jessica Cohen *Ryan Proffitt jako Parker Ranger *Jason Ferguson jako Eddie *George Bryant jako Pracownik Maintenance *Allee-Sutton Hethcoat jako Jill Soundtrack *Anberlin – Impossible *The Daylights – The Last Time *Broken Bells – The Mall & Misery *Stars – Take Me to the Riot *Telekinesis – Country Lane *Death Ships – I Like It A Lot *TV On The Radio – DLZ Cytaty Elena: Czemu Elijah może zauraczać inne wampiry? Stefan: Jest Pierwotnym. Nie mam pojęcia co to znaczy i myślę, że nikt tak naprawdę tego nie wie. ---- Rose: Urodziłam się w 1450 roku, a więc mam 560 lat. Damon: Cóż, gdybyś była butelką wina... Rose: Czyli mogę umrzeć. Żyłam już długi czas. Damon: Jeśli będziesz się nad sobą użalać, zabiję cię, żeby skrócić moje i twoje cierpienie. ---- Damon: (do Eleny) Gdybyś mogła przez chwilę pobawić się w pielęgniarkę... Rose: Nie potrzebuję tego. Damon: Potrzebujesz. Elena uszczęśliwia ludzi na siłę. To leży w jej naturze, nie może się temu oprzeć. ---- Rose: My nie chorujemy. Kiedy umieramy, jest to szybkie i nagłe i na pewno nie wynika z naszego osłabienia. Elena: Nie umrzesz. Rose: Te słowa są tak typowe dla ludzi. ---- Rose: Nie zapomniałam, jak to być człowiekiem. To mnie prześladowało. Ale pozwalało mi żyć. ---- Rose: St. Austell, 30 km na południe od Londynu, łąki... drzewa... konie... ---- Rose: (do Eleny) Ty naprawdę zdecydowałaś się na śmierć, czyż nie? Ja przynajmniej uciekałam, ty nawet nie próbujesz. ---- Jules: Jak się miewa twoja przyjaciółka? Rose... tak ma na imię? Ma już dreszcze? Ból jest nie do zniesienia? Damon: Jeśli istnieje lekarstwo, powiedz mi lub zacznij na siebie uważać. Jules: Czy wspomniałam już o demencji? Opanuje jej umysł. Wkrótce będzie wściekła. Chcesz lekarstwa? Powiem ci o jedynej istniejącej recepcie: weź kołek i przeszyj nim jej serce. ---- Matt: Pocałowałem cię. Caroline: Wiem, byłam tam. ---- Rose: Przepraszam, Eleno. Nie lubię odbierać ludziom życia. Nigdy nie lubiłam. To najgorsza część wampirem: polowanie, potrzeba zabijania, pragnienie i przyjemność, jaką ci to sprawia. Nie chciałam być zła. To boli. Damon jest do mnie bardzo podobny. Chce, by mu na czymś zależało, ale kiedy tak jest, odwraca się. Jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co dziś zrobiłam. Musisz walczyć. Wiem, że się boisz, ale i tak musisz to robić. ---- Caroline: Czemu tak ciężko ci przychodzi pozwolenie komuś na pomaganie tobie? Tyler: To nie tak. Caroline: To tak, Tyler. Nie chcesz, by komukolwiek na tobie zależało. Przykro mi, ale mi na tobie zależy. Zależy mi, Tyler, więc wybacz, jeśli przekroczyłam granicę, pomagając ci... ---- Caroline: Wszyscy przestańcie mnie całować! ---- Rose: Miałam przyjaciół, rodzinę. Byłam kimś. Damon: Wciąż jesteś. Rose: Ja nie, ale ty tak. Poukładałeś sobie życie, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Ja spędziłam 500 lat jedynie egzystując. ---- Damon: Co chcesz usłyszeć? Że zależało mi na Rose? Że jest mi przykro? Nie zależało mi i nie jestem. Elena: Właśnie tak, udajesz, że wyłączasz człowieczeństwo, udajesz, że nic nie czujesz. Damonie, jesteś tak blisko. Nie poddawaj się. Damon: Czuję, Eleno, dobrze? To jest beznadziejne! A jeszcze gorsze jest to, że to powinienem być ja. Jules przyszła po mnie. Elena: Czujesz się winny. Damon: To byłoby ludzkie, czyż nie, Eleno? A ja nie jestem człowiekiem. Chcesz porozmawiać o poddawaniu się? Wszystko to, co robisz, jest poddawaniem się. Idź do domu. Wystarczy już czarnej rozpaczy i rozwoju osobistego na jeden wieczór. ---- Jessica: Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? Damon: Zbłądziłem. Jessica: Leży pan na środku drogi. Damon: Zbłądziłem w innym znaczeniu tego słowa. Metaforycznie, egzystencjalnie. Jessica: Potrzebuje pan pomocy? Damon: Potrzebuję. Potrafisz mi pomóc? Jessica: Jest pan pijany. Damon: Nie. Może trochę. Proszę, nie odchodź. Ja naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy. (używa perswazji) Nie ruszaj się. Jessica: Nie chcę mieć problemów. Damon: Ja również nie chcę, ale to jedyne, co mnie spotyka. Jessica: Czemu nie mogę się ruszać? Damon: Jak masz na imię? Jessica: Jessica. Damon: Witaj, Jessico. Mam tajemnicę, całkiem dużą i nigdy nie zdradzam jej nikomu. Bo i po co? To niczego nie zmieni, nie sprawi, że stanę się dobry i przygarnę pieska. Nie mogę być tym, kim inni ludzie chcą, bym był. Kim ona chce, bym był. Taki właśnie jestem, Jessico. Jessica: Zamierzasz mnie skrzywdzić? Damon: Nie jestem pewien, ponieważ jesteś moim kryzysem egzystencjalnym. Zabić czy nie zabić? Jessica: Proszę, nie rób tego. Damon: Ale muszę, Jessico, ponieważ nie jestem człowiekiem i brakuje mi tego. Brakuje mi tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie! To właśnie jest moja tajemnica. Ból, który jest zupełnie nie do zniesienia. Jessica: Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. Damon: Dobrze. Możesz odejść. Ciekawostki *Rose umiera w tym odcinku. Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2